Going and Coming
by Violette Phoenix
Summary: What! Harry dies? And he killed himself! What in the world happened! RHr HG
1. Prologue

Going and Coming

_Dear Ron, Hermione, and Ginny_

_I'm sorry that this is it. I'm sorry that I have to leave you all. But this is how it has to be, I can't take it anymore. I love you all._

_With all my love, good-bye_

_Harry_

"BLOODY HELL, HARRY!" shouted an extremely stressed Ron Weasley.

"What happened?" Ginny, his younger sister asked.

"Read this" Ron said thrusting a letter into her hands, and racing down the stairs.

"Oh my…not Harry," she started to say, and then followed Ron down the stairs.

As Ginny paused to send a letter to McGonagall (somewhere along the lines "if Harry dies so do you"), her mother was frantically yelling for the letter, for proof that one of her sons had done something like this.

"You two stay here, I'll be back," Mrs. Weasley said as she flooed to Hogwarts.

Ginny was still grasping the letter in her hands when she ran to her room. It was as she flung herself sobbing on her bed that she saw an owl in her room….

_Hey, this is the prologue for my next story...tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Why is there an owl in my room? _She thought. Slowly Ginny approached the owl, and saw two letters attached to its foot. Reaching up she took the letters, one had "Open Me First" written on it.

_Dear Ginny _

_When you open this letter I'll probably already be dead. I'm sorry that this is how it will end for us. My greatest dream was to grow up, marry you, and have lots of children. I now know that that could have never happened. I'm damaged beyond mention. Dumbledore's death was too much along with the Horcrux's and the beatings, nothing could be done. He always insisted that I was safe with them, but I never was. My uncle hated me so much; he could never stand it if I was better than his son. He was on unsteady ground with his company's downsizing; being so close to losing his job proved that I had finally unhinged him. Physical abuse wasn't the worst of it, though my horror stories could go on; but I just wanted you to know how much I appreciated your family and the love? they had for me. I can never forget the kindness you guys have shown me. Especially you, from the day you saw me when you were ten you were in love. I didn't know how to react until last year; having you that year made it better at times. I love you with all my heart, this is hard but try to just forget me and move on with your life after I'm gone. Please I want everyone to move on; I'm not worth the thought. At my funeral please read the second letter, it's my will._

_Forever Sorry_

_Harry Potter_

"How could you do this to me…" Ginny said as she sobbed into her pillow. "Harry I'm going to miss you so much…every day, it's not fair!" At this point she had started throwing things, "I love you, Harry!" "Come back, please…" She hadn't noticed the shaking that had suddenly gotten slower; and she hadn't realized that she had caused it.

As Ginny lay there, almost calming down then remembering some small detail like how his hair stuck up in the back no matter what they did to it, and bursting into tears once more. Finally she calmed down most of the way, with little sobs coming forth every now and again. As she lay there the seconds turned into minutes which turned into hours and she slowly drifted into a somewhat fitful sleep.

"Are you Ginerva Weasley?" A voice asked in her sleep.

"Yes, I am." She replied wondering what was happening.

"Good, now as I'm sure you know by now, Harry Potter has tried to kill himself."

She interrupted, "He has killed himself, Harry sob never does anything half heartedly."

"As I said before, he tried to kill himself but your prophecy has kept him in a sort of limbo"

"So he's still alive" Ginny said hopefully.

"Well that is up to you. Do you want him to live?"

"With all of my heart. I don't want him to leave me yet."

"Then go forth and find him." The voice said slowly starting to fade.

"Wait! How can I bring him back?"

"With your love" the voice said so faintly that Ginny had to strain her ears to hear it.

_Where am I? I thought death would be different… Is that Ginny? Why is she glowing? I remember reading about something like this, that must be her magic…But why does she have little balls of light on her stomach? On her stomach? Oh my bloody hell? I have to go back to her…_

"That's Harry, isn't it? Oh please let it be Harry. Please…" Ginny had been talking to herself as a means to remember that she was sane.

"Ginny! Are you ok? What happened? How did you get here?" Harry started bombarding her with questions the moment he was close enough to be heard.

"Harry! You have to come back. Please do it for me… I'll get you out of the Dursleys' house and you can be with me all summer. Please, I need you…" Ginny's voice had started out quite strong but in the end she was barely above a whisper.

"Ginny, I- I don't know if I can go back. There's not supposed to be any going back, well is there?" Harry was trying to speak in a rush to make all his feelings known.

"Harry James Potter, I love you and there is no going back. Try for me please." Ginny was pleading with him she knew it and could only hope that it would work.

"But ho-"

"Like this" She kissed him. Her kiss was so full of love, hope, and her entire soul, that the plan worked. A great light surrounded both of them pulling them along a tunnel, but the dark parts of the tunnel tugged insistently on Harry trying to separate them. If that happened Ginny knew she would loose her only chance to be with Harry so she clung to him all the tighter, forcing him to focus on his love for her and only his love saved them. With a falling sensation they both landed on Ginny's bed. With a start Ginny realized where she was and broke the kiss.

"Harry?" she asked not daring to believe what had happened. "Please don't be a dream…" she said checking him over. When she found a faint pulse she jumped off the bed covered him with a blanket and ran to find Ron.

"Ron! Come here." She was quietly yelling.

"What! Are you off your rocker!" He's trying to calm her down when he walks into her room and sees his best "supposedly dead" mate lying on her bed.

"Ginny what?" It was of course at that point he faints.

"Oh you bloody git!" she says as she run downstairs to the fire. "Mum! She's not here!" Realizing that her mum was probably at the castle that's where she flooed. "Dumbledore!" On seeing him she went to his desk ignoring the many protests from the Order members throughout his office. "I have him, Harry. I don't know how, but you have to believe me. He's at the Burrow."

"Very well." Dumbledore said this and rose from his seat. "I will get Madam Pomfrey and meet you back at the Burrow. Molly go with her and see what we can do, but don't move him. Minerva, please watch the castle for me. I will be back as soon as possible. Oh and Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"This isn't over, dear."

"Of course not, Professor. I understand." With that said she turns and floos back to the Burrow, followed by Molly.

Dumbledore dismisses the rest of them and almost runs to the hospital wing, finding Madam Pomfrey. After a short explanation to Madam Pomfrey, she grabbed her wand, some bandages, and what she considered some essential potions. They rushed back to Dumbledore's office and flooed to the Burrow. They both rushed upstairs to Ginny's room; finding Ron in a chair next to the bed, Molly hovering over it, and Ginny on the bed with Harry just holding him.

"Out! All of you. He's needs healers not concerned family." Madam Pomfrey scolded them all. Forcing out Ron, Molly, and Dumbledore; she found that Ginny would budge. "Well you may stay then, but don't get in the way." With that said she preceded to check his pulse and scan his body with her wand. She realized that he hadn't used an Unforgivable to kill himself instead he'd just slit his wrists. Stemming the blood flow was easier said then done, because he must've have used a cutting charm to try and die.

Madam Pomfrey did need Ginny's help giving him a Blood Replenishing Potion. She also needed Ginny to change his bandages while she went back to Hogwarts for more supplies.

This is how it happened that Ginny heard possibly the most important news of her life. And it came from unconscious love of her life. Ginny had finished changing the bandages, trying not to dwell on the fact that he could die in her arms as she moved back to the "Comfort Harry" position. She heard him but couldn't believe it so she just sat in stunned silence.

"Ginny…can't be…we…safe…not possible…pregnant…twins…" At this point he just quieted and rested in her arms. She couldn't believe those words. That wasn't possible at all, there was no possibility was there?

"I'm back. Has there been any change?" Madam Pomfrey announced coming into the room loaded down with all sorts of things. Hopefully to save Harry with…

"Well, he was just mumbling something. After I changed his bandages…" she said this and trailed off at the look on Madam Pomfrey's face.

"Well now, that's very good. Could you make out what he said?" she inquired of Ginny.

"No, not really…" Ginny hoped she didn't look like she was lying.

"That's a shame. Now I know you don't want to leave him, but the Headmaster wants to see you. As soon as possible, which is now." She sounded stern like she didn't believe Ginny.

"All right, but I will be back. Harry needs me as much, if not more, than I need him." Ginny said this while rising and trying not to disturb Harry to much.

Before going to see Dumbledore she went to the bathroom. She pulled up her shirt and looked at her stomach. Was she pregnant? Was she going to bear Harry's child or children as he had said twins? Sighing she dropped her shirt and turned to leave. It was time to see Dumbledore….

_Well here is the first chapter. I'm not sure about it… but hopefully it works._

_I want to say thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. (The few that there are.)_

_I know I forgot it. Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me except the idea for the plot, Harry Potter and all other characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling._


End file.
